


Happy New Year (Izumo Kusanagi x Reader Drabble Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, K Project - Freeform, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, admin kai, izumo kusanagi - Freeform, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Being born on New Year's Eve, your birthday was always an afterthought. That is, until tonight...Drabble, New Year's fluff, gender-neutral reader, a super sweet Izumo.





	Happy New Year (Izumo Kusanagi x Reader Drabble Fluff)

It was always like this. An after thought.

You couldn’t help but think that as yet another of the HOMRA boys wished you a ‘Happy New Year!’. You had never liked that your birthday was on New Year’s Eve; it always caused you to be a last minute thing. It wasn’t that you were self-centered. It was just nice to get some recognition on your birthday, and being that it was on the very last day of the year didn’t serve to help, either.

You sighed as you sipped the champagne that bubbled in your flute. You hadn’t seen your boyfriend all night; he was probably making sure everyone had enough booze, you mused. You just hoped that he hadn’t forgotten either. You quickly snapped out of your thoughts when you felt a nudge to your side, causing you to glance at the perpetrator.

“Oh, hey, Yata.”  
“Hey~ Can ya believe it’s the end of the year already? With only three minutes left till the new year? Jeeze, it felt like I blinked and it was over.”  
“Yeah, it went by really fast.”

Somewhere in the distance you could hear something smash over the jukebox playing before seeing Yata’s face change from a look of fun to one of annoyance. 

“Oi, Rikio! Are ya drunk already?! Hey, put Anna down!”

Yata hurried over to the scene taking place, shouting a quick ‘Happy New Year’ over his shoulder at you.

"Yeah, Happy New Year..."

'This seriously sucks... couldn’t be born one day sooner, ma? Jeeze...'

You took a long swig of your champagne, wishing that the night would be over already. You couldn’t help but wonder if the universe was out to get you. No, that had to be your irrational mind talking.

“Guys, the countdown is starting!”

The whole clan all looked up at the TV screen, which was mantled up in the corner of the bar, showing the dim-lit Tokyo Tower on it. As they all counted down from sixty, you felt a tall figure stand beside you before hearing that familiar voice you loved.

“Hey~ Having a good time?”

You looked up at your blonde boyfriend, who was giving you a gentle smile, a drink in his hand.

“Oh, yeah. Real dandy...”  
“C’mon, don’t act like that. It’s almost the new year~ Fresh start and all that.”  
“Mmmm...”

Beside you, the bartender chuckled a bit to himself. He knew exactly what you were so down about. That’s why he had planned weeks in ahead for this. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a long white box, which had a shimmery gold ribbon wrapped around it and tied off with a bow, and hid it against his thigh.

“Ready?! 10, 9, 8--”

“Excited?”

“--7, 6, 5--”

“No...”

“--4, 3, 2, 1!~ Happy New Year!~”

That’s what everyone cried out, but instead, in your ear was the smooth, loving voice you always knew, whispering:

“Happy Birthday~”

You looked down at the box the was being held out to you from his hand, surprise obvious on your face as you gently took it from his palm.

“Izumo...”

“What? Ya honestly think I’d forget your birthday? You must have such little faith in me~”

The man chuckled as he wrapped his arms around your waist, setting aside his drink.

“Now, if I’m not mistaken, there’s supposed to be a New Year’s kiss?~”


End file.
